Dating is Not For the Faint of Heart!
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: Kagome has promised to go on a date with the poor dejected Hojo...Inuyasha finds out and makes a deal with Kagome...Date with Hojo=Date with Inuyasha! But does Inuyasha even know what a date is? And how will he find out without showing his ignorance? Re
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! I've often wondered how much Inuyasha knows about the courting habits of Kagome's time…or more importantly, how much he'd admit to not knowing! I own no one, they only live under my bed, creating lesson plans! Love you all, Darth Mer Mer. Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Dating is Not For the Faint of Heart!  
  
Kagome's Pickle…  
  
Kagome was in a pickle. It was a bumpy, sour and very complicated pickle. A pickle so large that if it had actual form it could easily devour Tokyo Tower in not two, but one bite. It probably wouldn't even have to chew, just swallow the tower whole. Then the massive gherkin would be able to flatten the city with one foul, massive, shock-wave of a belch. And the cause of the birth of this pickle was staring at her with very angry, very curious gold eyes.  
  
"So, tell me again, why are you going back?" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, red sleeves glowing in the morning sun. He glared at the well and judged the distance. If she did indeed make a run for it, he could catch her. If necessary, he would carry her home kicking and screaming…there was no way in hell he was going to let her do…that.  
  
Kagome blushed. It really wasn't Inuyasha's fault this time. It had been her own stupidity that had dug this hole for her. She really needed to work on saying 'no' more often. Last time she had been able to sneak home, the young man had cornered her at school. In his own sweet, yet terribly dense way, he had asked her, yet again, to go see a movie. His eyes had been so hopeful and shy… "Um, I'm going on a date with Hojo-kun…"  
  
Oh, how he hated that name…Kagome was always, 'Hojo' this and 'Hojo' that…He growled.  
  
"It's just that I felt bad for him!" She twiddled her fingers, nervously. "I've stood him up three weekends in a row…and I just can't stand to see him look so dejected. If it makes you feel better it's like a pity date…" Maybe if she padded the situation to suit Inuyasha's ego, he'd take the news easier. Biting her lip she looked up to see her hanyou still boring two searing holes in her skull with his eyes. Perhaps trying to reason with him wasn't going to work.  
  
"So why can't you come back after that?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. Wow, was Inuyasha actually going to let her go on a date without a fight? "I can…" She started, "but it'll be late…we're going to a movie." Something wasn't quite right here…  
  
"Then I'll go with you." He puffed up his chest. It had been a while since he had accompanied Kagome to her side of the well.  
  
Kagome face faulted…so much for this being easy… "Inuyasha, do you know what a date is?"  
  
"Feh, of course. It's what you call that paper thing with all the boxes and numbers on it!"  
  
Kagome stared at him…realization dawning on her mind. "No…that's a calendar."  
  
"Then it's the boxes on the calendar." He replied in an 'I know so much more than you ever even thought about knowing' voice.  
  
And so the pickle grew even bigger… Kagome grimaced. "No, Inuyasha, that's called a date on a calendar."  
  
"Right, it's a date."  
  
"It's not the same thing!"  
  
"I thought you said you were going on a date."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"But you just said you weren't!"  
  
"A date and a date on a calendar aren't the same thing!"  
  
"Why do you want to spend time going to a movie with a calendar?"  
  
"No! I'm going with Hojo."  
  
"Where's the calendar going?"  
  
"NOWHERE!" She huffed and tossed her pack down the well.  
  
"Then there's plenty of room for me to go if you don't take the calendar, right?" He narrowed his eyes as Kagome started for the well. He caught the back of her shirt before she could jump down.  
  
She glared as she twisted in his grip. She'd had enough! "No, Inuyasha…Hojo-kun likes me, when you like someone, you go on a date with them! Just the two of us…" Here it came…  
  
"Oh, HELL NO!" He promptly swung her away from the well and dropped her on the grassy ground.  
  
She felt tears spring to her eyes, "Inuyasha, please! I promised him!" She eyed the well, ready to make a break for it.  
  
As if he knew what she was thinking, he moved to block her and left the young girl staring at his knees. "Too bad, you are staying here!"  
  
"Please, I'll do anything!" She pleaded…it would be cruel to stand the boy up again!  
  
He raised an eyebrow… "Anything?"  
  
Kagome sniffed and nodded…he'd probably make her stay in the Feudal Age for a month. "Yes…"  
  
"Fine, when you get back you have to go on a date with me too." He picked her back up without another word and dropped her down the well.  
  
Kagome's eyes were huge as the words hit her as she fell…The pickle had finally mutated into Pickle-zilla. Date…Inuyasha… She yelled up the well, "Wait, what do you mean!?"  
  
"What you do with him, you have to do with me too!" He shouted back down to her before she disappeared. "It's only fair!" As the darkness pulled Kagome back to her side of the well, Inuyasha scratched his head. Wonder what they'll do on a date…he had no idea…the only way for this to be truly fair would be for him to watch and then hold Kagome to her promise. If he was able to sneak around and see what they did he wouldn't have to admit he still didn't know what the hell a date was…  
  
Without too much more hesitation, Inuyasha hopped down the well, following Kagome to her side of the well to spy on the 'date'.  
  
To be continued…  
  
So here we go! How will Inuyasha take the news of Kagome's plans with Hojo? How will he figure out just what a date is? What if he sees Hojo make his move on Kagome? All the answers will come soon if you read and review…I'll update as soon as I have enough feedback! Love you all! Darth Mer-Mer Momijichan@hotmail.com 


	2. At The Door...

Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love hearing from you…sorry the chapters are short, but I have to work too…trust me, I'd be a happy little clam to just stay home and write all day but alas, duty (and bill collectors) call. I own no one…they only live under my bed, playing with the dust bunnies! Love you all! Darth Mer Mer Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Dating is Not For the Faint of Heart!  
  
At the Door…  
  
Kagome stared at her reflection in her mirror. Did she really need to use blush, she wondered. Considering that Hojo was going to buy her dinner, she really should try to look nice. She glanced over her shoulder to stare at her new outfit for the hundredth time. She knew in her mind that it was a very nice, very decent dress. But for some reason it looked a little too short…maybe she was just too used to seeing everyone in kimonos in the Sengoku Jidai. She shook her head and started to run the brush though her damp hair. I wonder what Inuyasha would think of it? Wait a minute! Why should she care what Inuyasha thought of it? It wasn't like it was him she was going out with! She thought as her hair dried with each brush. Just for tonight, forget Inuyasha! It would be best to look nice, she supposed.  
  
Outside, Inuyasha was seething in his leafy perch. Why was she going to all this trouble for Hojo? He felt his eyes narrow and a growl trickle from his clenched teeth. Was this part of the date? He noticed the cloth spilled across her bed. His claws dug into the bark. She wasn't wearing THAT was she?! Granted it'd be fine if she wore THAT for him, but not for Hojo…not that he had any real control over the entire mess. That was the worst part. All he could do was watch. And there was the teensy-tiny problem that he had no idea what a date was. That and if Kagome caught him, he'd be 'sat' into the next dimension. His ears drooped. Why'd she have to do this in the first place? Stupid woman…she should be back with him, not wearing some dress that made her look like a wench. Maybe she was supposed to dress like that on a date…? He filed the information away in his head for when she had to go on the date with him.  
  
Kagome reached up and tied her hair back…somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered someone saying that Hojo liked it when she wore off her face. She reached around and pulled the light summer sun dress with her to the bathroom to get dressed. This was supposed to be a fun evening…but she was dreading it for a reason she couldn't name. She stepped into the steamy bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Three minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Souta looked up from his video game and yelled for Kagome. "Kagome! He's here!"  
  
There was no answer. Souta tilted his head, that was strange, she must still be getting ready…He hopped up and ran to the door where the knocking was getting more and more insistent. As the little boy threw open the door, he was scooped up and a strong hand covered his mouth. Souta's eyes widened and he grinned around the hand.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him and motioned for him to be quiet. When he was convinced that the boy would hush, he put him down and removed his hand. "Look, I don't want Kagome to know that I'm here!"  
  
"Why? Aren't you going to save her from her date with Hojo?"  
  
"Save her? What do you mean save her?" Inuyasha's ears twitched with annoyance. Was Kagome in some kind of trouble and didn't tell him?  
  
"Well, you're her boyfriend, right?" Souta looked at him, disapprovingly. "Are you just going to let her go on a date with another guy?" He pouted and thrust his hands on his hips. "You didn't have another fight did you?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that…" Inuyasha looked around as he heard a door close upstairs. Quickly, with questions burning in his eyes he asked, "Look, tell me what people do on a date!"  
  
"Souta, did you say something, I was in the bathroom…" Before Souta could utter another word, they heard Kagome start down the steps. Inuyasha leapt to his feet, sat Souta back down where he had been and made a mad dash to hide under the sofa. The ends of his white hair disappears just as Kagome came into view. "Is Hojo here, I thought I heard you yell for me?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow as her brother looked up at her frazzled. He gulped, glanced at the sofa and replied, "Nope, didn't say a word Sis!" He thought fast, he had to change the subject… "You look really pretty." Souta all but shouted as Kagome followed his gaze to the couch.  
  
Inuyasha tried very hard to lay still in his place next to dust bunnies that were larger than Shippou. How dare she make herself look so beautiful for another man!? That did it, this had to end. Inuyasha was just tensing his arms to fling the sofa away when there was another knock at the door. He growled as he saw Kagome smile when she turned towards it. Oh, she was going to pay for making him feel like this…big time!  
  
Kagome straightened her skirt and answered the door. On the stoop, Hojo was standing with yet another present in his arms. Oh, god, what is it this time…? She sighed inwardly.  
  
Hojo blushed and looked down, "Uh, hi, Kagome…I got these for you…" He shoved the package into her hands.  
  
She opened it…and tied hard to smile. Maybe she could trick him into believing that she knew what the hell it was…because frankly, she had no idea what the strange material in her hands was…  
  
Hojo grinned, "They're magnetic back support pads!"  
  
"Oh. Uh, thank you Hojo…they're…lovely." Kagome sat the present down near the door. Maybe Shippou could play with them or something…she thought. The thought of the little kitsune instantly brought Inuyasha to her mind. She sighed…wonder what he's doing right now? Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away. Tonight she needed to focus on Hojo, she had stood him up and that had been rude. She owed him this much. Still, she sighed, I wonder what Inuyasha meant when he said she had to date with him too…? Kagome was jarred out of her thoughts as Hojo reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Well, Kagome. Shall we go?" He smiled at her, some of his previous shyness evaporating since she hadn't stood him up yet again.  
  
Souta was desperately trying to calm Inuyasha, without giving away his position. He was surprised that the sofa hadn't caught on fire...  
  
Inuyasha was all but roaring as the two left the house…that boy was touching HIS Kagome's hand…and she was letting him!!! His hair was starting to stand on end he was so angry. How dare she let him do that! What the hell was this date thing anyway!? Growling, he shuffled from under the sofa and grabbed Souta. "Were …are …they …going?"  
  
Souta stared up at Inuyasha's red eyes… "To dinner at a place down the street called 'Italiana' or something!" His lower lip quivered. "A-are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha shook… "Oh, I'm just fine…your sister is acting like a common wench and I can't do anything about it!" He yelled. "I'm going after them…this has to stop!" He flew out the door, leaving a very confused Souta in his wake. Oh, Kagome you're going to get yours, he thought as he bounded after the couple, just you wait!  
  
Next chapter, DINNER…  
  
How will Inuyasha follow the couple without being seen? Will Hojo survive even the first course of the meal? Who will Kagome run into in the Girl's bathroom? Will Inuyasha be defeated by Italian food? All this and more after you Read and Review! Love you all, Darth Mer Mer. 


	3. Dinner...

Thank you all for such great reviews! I'm trying to do a chapter a day, so keep a look out! I own no one, they only live under my bed, hiding my PS2 games! Love you all, Darth Mer Mer. Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Dating is Not for the Faint of Heart!  
  
Dinner…  
  
Kagome tried hard to smile as she and Hojo were shoved again by the massive crowd. The restaurant was beautiful, it was a newer establishment. Candles lit the stucco walls and snowy white linen table cloths glowed softly in the dim light. It was one of the restaurants that actually used cloth napkins instead of paper ones. Kagome wondered how long it had been since she had eaten at a place this nice. Usually she was lucky to get a hot meal in the Feudal Age. But no matter how breathtaking the place was, it was very popular, especially on a Friday night. Hence the bustling and shoving…Kagome forced herself not to push Hojo away as the crowd surged him against her. This was a date after all.  
  
Inuyasha glared through the glass panes of the restaurant window, deftly hidden in the front bushes. The boy was pushing up against Kagome again. He growled and snapped one of the branches off in his clawed hand. Then he stopped. He shook his head… maybe this too was part of the date. But it still made him mad. The only reason his head had cooled off was that he still need to know what a date was…Kagome had agreed that he got one as soon as the one with Hojo was over.  
  
"Mama look, there's a guy in those bushes!" A little girl tugged on her mother's hand and pointed at the tips of Inuyasha's ears as they passed by.  
  
The mother raised an eyebrow, then scooped her child up. "Shh, honey, don't point. It's just one of those weird kids from Yoyogi park all dressed up." Still it was a weird outfit…she would have even though it authentic if it hadn't been for those ridiculous ears.  
  
Inuyasha only sweat dropped and glanced back into the restaurant as Kagome and Hojo were taken to a table in the back of the darkened room. "Crap, now I can't see them…where are they going!?" He quickly glanced around and made a break for the door. If the woman hadn't given him a second though maybe he'd be able to sneak into the smelly building. As the doors swished closed behind him, every set of eyes turned towards him. Okay, maybe this hadn't been the best idea…  
  
A dinner roll accentuated that thought as it bounced off his head. Another followed with a scream from a woman at a nearby table. "Monster!" She cried and launched her silverware at him. The spoon bounced harmlessly off his nose and he had the good sense to dodge as the knife and fork came at him with deadly accuracy. Many of the horde followed suit as Inuyasha found himself covered in what looked like long worms. He dove under a nearby table and slunk towards a door. It had a pink emblem of a woman emblazoned on it's surface. Maybe he could find Kagome in there and get this entire mess over with!  
  
Kagome turned her head for an instant when someone at the front of the restaurant squealed. "Wow, it must really be crowded up there…" She looked back at her menu quickly as Hojo looked up and beamed at her. Geez, Kagome, get a grip, it's okay for him to look at you like that! She absently played with the table candle as Hojo started to blather about medicinal uses of garlic. Kagome didn't know anything medical about the smelly stuff, she just hoped Hojo had some gum…Smiling a fake smile, she let her mind wander as Hojo kept going. She was mentally making a list of supplies she'd need when she went back to Inuyasha's time. She had promised Shippou more candy and a new box of crayons. She knew Inuyasha wanted more potato chips even thought he denied wanting anything in a last ditch effort to keep her from going. She'd get him two bags… She sighed, math book, she'd need her math book. Stupid math book… She glanced up and saw Hojo staring at her expectantly. "Huh, I'm sorry, what did you say?" Shaking her head she managed another almost genuine smile. "Sorry, I'm kind of flighty today."  
  
"Yeah, your Grandfather told me you were getting juvenile dementia, so it's okay." He clasped her hand and leaned towards her. "I just what to make sure you have a good time. You deserve to, even if you forget about it in the morning."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hojo beamed at the girl, happy that she was really there. She was talking to him. She must like him!  
  
Gods, why am I here? Kagome shook her head, fighting back the urge to go home and throttle her Grandfather. "Excuse me, I'm going to the ladies room." Politely excusing herself, she stood and made her way to the bathroom. She wove through the tables packed with couples, her hem brushing her legs as she walked towards a place of sanity. "I should have just stayed home." She grumbled as she nudged the ladies' room door open with her shoulder. She fiddled with her purse and grabbed her lipstick. "Could this night get any worse…I'm bored!"  
  
Inuyasha pressed his ear to the door. He was safely hidden in one of the small rooms with a low sink. He had been ready to burst out, grab the woman and drag her home, but now…maybe it would be better to listen to her. It didn't sound like she was having a good time. He grinned.  
  
Kagome reapplied her makeup and sat at the sink. She mumbled as she stalled for time. "God, I don't even like Italian food…but it is better than all that instant ramen I have to eat in the Feudal Age."  
  
Hey, Inuyasha thought from his side of the door, I like instant ramen!  
  
"And, Hojo is a nice guy. Just kind of boring…" She sighed.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, at least he wasn't boring!  
  
"At least Hojo's not all jealous like Inuyasha." Kagome sighed again as she washed her hands in the fancy sink.  
  
Grr…Inuyasha was definitely not jealous…stupid Hojo.  
  
Kagome rubbed her temples. There was so much stuff she needed to take care of at home and at school. "The last thing I need to be doing is just to sit here and-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Oh, he wouldn't dare! He couldn't have followed her all the way here! Her eyes narrowed…but that would explain the screams from the entrance.  
  
Inuyasha lay on the floor, one foot stuck in the low sink…he was completely silent, because he was praying to any Gods that would listen. He promised to be a good little hanyou, if they would just keep Kagome from finding him. No such luck…the unmistakable of ticked off woman was flowing straight at him.  
  
Kagome was seething. She threw the stall door back and glared down at the fallen hanyou. Some of the anger dissipated as she saw that one foot had splashed down in the toilet. "Inuyasha, what are you doing in the WOMAN'S BATHROOM!"  
  
Inuyasha feigned annoyance, "Figures, only a woman's bathroom would need this many sinks!" He waved a claw behind him at the low round sink that held his foot captive.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, that's a toilet…"  
  
"Oh…I knew that." He struggled to sit up as the spell wore off. Glaring up at Kagome, absently kicking his foot to get the water off, he looked the girl up and down with a critical eye. "That's an interesting outfit…"  
  
"Don't you even start…" Kagome sighed. "Look, just go home. I promise to come back as soon as I'm done here." Maybe reasoning with him would work…  
  
"Make me…"  
  
Or not. "Inuyasha, I'm giving you one more chance to get out of here and leave us alone for three hours…It's not hard. You don't have to be jealous…I don't like Hojo like that. I only feel bad for standing him up all the time."  
  
"No."  
  
Why was he being like this, she was used to him being a pain but this!? So Kagome did the only thing she could do. She yelled 'SIT' about eleven times and flounced out the door, leaving a prone Inuyasha in her wake.  
  
He started to quiver, then to shake. "Just you wait Kagome! I'll make you sorry for this!" He hollered after her. He knew exactly where they were going after this…he would have his revenge and it would be sweet! He chuckled maniacally.  
  
Next Chapter: See You in the Movies…  
  
Will cinema ever be safe again when the dejected hanyou goes after his revenge as Kagome and Hojo flee to the movies? Tune in to the same Inu time, same Inu channel! Please read and review! Love you all, Darth Mer Mer 


	4. See You in the Movies!

Okay, yes I know it's short…But come on people! It's HOJO, boring, uninteresting HOJO! Yes I do feel sorry for him, but not enough to give him a chance with Kagome. He is only the means to an end…trust me. Have I let you down? The date with the Yasha-meister is coming up after this… I own no one, the only live under my bed making sock puppets…Love you all, feedbackers the most of course! Darth Mer Mer  
  
Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Dating is Not for the Faint of Heart  
  
See You in the Movies…  
  
The popcorn was stuck in her teeth…the floor under her feet was sticky and the soda was flat as the Savannah Plains. Kagome sighed. And if that weren't enough, Hojo had picked a movie based on the Sengoku Jidai. And who ever had directed the piece didn't know what in the world they were talking about. Twice Kagome had succumbed to the urge to point out certain blatant inconsistencies in the film. It was bad enough that she had to live in that time mostly, now she was watching a film about it…granted, it was a sweet love story. But she could tell how it was going to end…five minutes into the feature. At least Inuyasha had slunk home with his tail between his legs…she chuckled at the thought.  
  
Hojo grinned proudly when her heard Kagome laugh. He had picked a good movie! She liked it…she was having a good time! Oh, happy day, the world was coming up daisies!  
  
From his perch on the abandoned balcony, Inuyasha made his decision that this guy had to go. Slowly and painfully if possible. That someone as mundane and boring as the idiot before him thought they might have a chance with Kagome made him laugh. His form stirred the shadows around him as he shifted. Was this what people did on a date? Sit and watch gigantic people act out stories? Growling he watched as the boy stared at his Kagome. That did it…his patience was gone. He had tried, the boy was as bright as a snuffed out candle. He tried to leap down and relieve Kagome of her burden, but his feet stuck… glancing down he saw a pink wad of something sticking his feet to the floor. He was held immobile, for the moment…he drew Tetsuaiga.  
  
Kagome watched as the beautifully dressed geisha ran towards the samurai. They didn't have geisha like that in the 1500s! She thought viscously as she ate another handful of popcorn. Her appetite was back with a vengeance…the dinner hadn't really filled her up. Since all she did was pick at it and glare towards the ladies bathroom urging Inuyasha to get out of there. Now, in the dim light of the movie screen, her stomach had voiced it's desperate plea to be feed. Hojo had been kind enough to get snacks, even after the expensive dinner. Kagome smiled over at him…he wasn't so bad. Inuyasha would have never done something like that for her.  
  
Hojo blushed. Kagome had smiled at him! He studied her pretty profile as the movie's light reflected off her skin. Mustering up all his courage, Hojo feigned a yawn, reaching his arms high above his head. He'd seen people in the movies do this plenty of times. Courage, Hojo, courage!  
  
As his arm descended over Kagome's shoulders to envelope her in a light embrace, she heard a very distinctive growl. He had followed her here too!? She tensed under Hojo's arm and decided that enough was quite enough. If he wanted to follow them around fine…She'd show stupid Inuyasha a thing or too! She snuggled down closer to Hojo as the movie got so sappily romantic she though she would have to buy dentures after her teeth fell out. Smiling, she though, so there and got more comfortable.  
  
Hojo was in a state of total bliss. So happy was he, that he was drooling…so no more needs to be said for Hojo, only that he was happy…drooly happy.  
  
Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the floor. He paused from freeing his feet from the aged bubble gum. What…was…she…doing!?  
  
Kagome ginned evilly. Reaching across Hojo's chest, she snatched up his drink. Slowly, deliberately, she raised his straw to her lips. And drank. In her mind's eye she saw Inuyasha having conniption fits in the balcony. The symbolism was not lost on her young mind.  
  
Inuyasha was angry…no, he was inches away from being ballistic. Kagome had just kissed Hojo indirectly. For what it was worth, she could have climbed up on his lap and done the watoosie in cowboy boots and it would have been just as bad!  
  
Then his mind cooled…  
  
Then he grinned.  
  
Maybe that was okay. Since she had done it to Hojo…she had to do it to him too…He cackled, oh, this was gonna be good!  
  
Kagome shuddered. What on earth was that hideous noise? It sent a chill down her spine. Deep in her stomach, filled to the brim with butter flavored popcorn, a feeling of impending doom was born. Maybe the shadow that leapt in front of the movie for a split second as it bounded away cackling had something to do with that…  
  
Next Chapter: Hojo's Kiss Goodnight, The Start of Inuyasha's Date…  
  
Will Hojo score? (Of course not) How will Inuyasha interpret the findings about what a date really is? How terribly twisted can one fanatical, frazzled, fanfic author be!? Oh, just you wait baby…you ain't seen nothing yet…BAWAHAHAHAHA! That is if you leave feedback! Love you all, Darth Mer Mer  
  
PS, I promise the next chapter will be longer…I started a new job today. 


	5. Hojo's Goodnight, The Start of Inuyasha'...

Okay…it's another short chapter…my new job's great, but very hard and time consuming…but we're getting to the good parts! We all know how wrong Inuyasha's perceptions of Kagome's world can be! That and how jealous our little puppy can get…Thank you all so much for the feedback! I got a 100, I got a 100! Thank you thank you thank you! And thank you all especially for the kind and encouraging emails! I truly love you all and sincerely hope that you are enjoying the story! I own no one…they only live under my bed doling out orange juice and peanut butter cookies! Love you all, Darth Mer Mer Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Dating is Not for the Faint of Heart!  
  
Hojo's Goodnight, The Start of Inuyasha's Date…  
  
He had been watching…she knew he had been watching and yet she had done it anyway. She had KNOWN better, because any sane human being would have known better. Now she knew her fate was sealed as the cackling mass of white hair and red cloth bounded away with her into the night. Oh, yes, it had all been her fault…and now she knew…  
  
You NEVER actually TRY to make a hanyou jealous if his name was Inuyasha!  
  
She had messed up when she had indirectly kissed Hojo. If she had known then what she was really dealing with, that would have been all she done. But, no! Kagome just had to tempt fate…she couldn't be happy with a nice dinner, a free movie and her blasted magnetic back cushions, noooo. She couldn't happily erase her obligation to Hojo with a date and a handshake, then frolic back to the Feudal Era to her half demon puppy. Nope, not her, not the Great Kagome. It hadn't been enough. Because Kagome had gone and done one of the stupidest things in her life… and now she was going to pay for it… with interest.  
  
She had allowed Hojo to kiss her goodnight…  
  
Granted, she hadn't thought of the repercussions at the time. Oh, no, not her, the Wise Kagome, the Almighty Kagome! It hadn't occurred to her until the after Hojo had left…not until after the door was safely shut and locked…not until after her nightly shower…definitely not until after she had given Buyo his midnight kitty snack…It didn't dawn on her until she had walked into her bedroom, ready for warm sheets and sweet dreams that it hit her. Well, it really hit her when she saw Inuyasha perched on her windowsill looking all the world like a Cheshire Cat instead of a dog demon. The grin on his face was threatening to split his skull into halves. From that vantage point, he had a balcony seat for Hojo and her parting kiss…  
  
It was then his words echoed in her mind. "What you do with him, you have to do with me too!" Then as if he had a direct phone line to her brain he chuckled, "Well, it's only fair, Ka-go-me." He spaced out the syllables in her name, breathing them out.  
  
At that point Kagome didn't know wither to run away and hide or push him out the window. What she did know was that she really didn't trust the rather evil gleam in his eyes. She didn't think that she'd be able to move fast enough to get away, but it didn't stop her from trying. Halfway back to the door she yelped as he scooped her up, tucked her securely under one arm and leapt out the window. "Inuyasha, what are you doing!?" She yelped and tried to hold on to part of her modesty as her nightgown flew up around her thighs.  
  
"We are going on a date." He said bluntly. "I watched you two the whole time. Now it's my turn." He glanced down as he walked calmly across the yard to the well house.  
  
He threw back the door as Kagome howled, "Inuyasha, it's past midnight! Look at me! I'm in a nightgown!" She gestured wildly at her legs, "See! I can't go on a date in this!"  
  
"You look fine. You wore a dress for him and you'll wear one like it for me." He threw one leg over the well and then they were falling.  
  
Kagome's voice echoed in the night… "At least let me get my pack~!"  
  
Inuyasha stared down at her, white hair falling over his shoulders as they landed on his side of the well. "You don't need your pack on a date, you didn't take it with you when you went with Joho."  
  
"Hojo!"  
  
"Whatever." He strode purposefully towards the side of the well and hopped up, grin sneaking it's way back onto his face. "I let you do what you wanted and you promised me anything in return. You agreed to this, Kagome, teary eyes and all! Now deal with it!" Kagome hung her head in defeat. She had promised. And on any other occasion, she would have been thrilled to go on a date with Inuyasha! But she had her doubts…  
  
Silly woman, a promise was a promise. And she had promised him a date and he would have it. Especially after all the trouble he had gone to in the two hours after he had seen her kiss Hojo and her abduction. Still carrying her through the still, starry night, he headed for their first stop…the thing that she called…Eetah-lhi-ahn! 


	6. Inuyasha's Dinner

…Do you all hate me…? I'm sorry it took so long…I have to work. Hope you like it… please let me know that I haven't been ostracized from the FanFic community…thank you. I own no one…they only live under my bed, chasing children down endless halls…love you all…missed you. Darth Mer Mer  
  
Dating is Not For the Faint of Heart Part 6  
  
Inuyasha's Dinner…  
  
Kagome watched below as the treetops melted away into a dark blur. Safely tucked under Inuyasha's arm, she sighed. If only she had though things through, maybe things wouldn't have gotten this crazy. Her dark hair tickled her face as she tried again to adjust her nightgown so it didn't fly up in the back. Inuyasha snorted as she wiggled. After a few seconds of readjustment, she was immobile again in his arm. She had resigned herself that there was no escape from the cackling white headed hanyou. But where on earth were they going?  
  
Inuyasha grinned. She was his for the whole night. Hojo didn't have her the whole night! He had only had her for three hours. Chuckling, he allowed Kagome to save her modesty and pitched her onto his back. He tensed for the handful of seconds before Kagome locked her arms around his shoulders and tucked her knees around his waist. That was better…it had been a while since she had ridden on his back. It was a familiar and much missed weight to bear.  
  
Kagome wondered when she had began to feel so safe flying through the air on the half demon's back. The first couple of times she had always figured he'd dump her just when they got high enough. But after a while…well, lets just say that she would have passed a lot of sleepless nights on tatami mats more comfortably on Inuyasha's back. It hit her then that he had never dropped her…she smiled. No, she didn't think that her Inuyasha would ever drop her. Sighing, she felt Inuyasha start to fall out of the sky and slowly descend to the ground. Around them was a small clearing in the grove of trees.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head, Inuyasha had really outdone himself. Granted if she had told him that, he would have just scoffed at her and gotten mad. But during the time he had carried her to this tiny moonlit glade she had realized something…Inuyasha had absolutely no idea what a date was really about…that made her a little sad. Did he only think of this as a competition with Hojo? Or did some small part of his brain understand that a date was something that you did when you liked someone…? She raised her eyebrow…just how long had it taken him to get her…meal together. It must have taken hours.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the ground…she wasn't eating. She had eaten the food with Hojo…didn't she like it…? Or was it that she didn't want to eat it because she was with him? That did it! He rounded his eyes and stared at her forehead…if she wouldn't do it on her own, he'd stare her into it.  
  
Kagome eyed her 'dinner' on her makeshift plate. She nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. Glancing up at Inuyasha, she found that he still had his eyes glued to her. She lowered her eyes to her plate again. The gesture was really sweet, but did he really expect her to eat them? On her plates were a heaping pile of worms… why it was worms she had no idea. But he kept staring at her.  
  
"It's Eetah-lhi-ahn…" He was sure that he had done everything right. The stuff she had been eating with that boy had looked exactly like what she was supposed to be eating with him. He had even washed the silly things off. He had know idea why she wanted to eat worms, but if that was part of the date so be it! Fighting not to gag, he had eaten all of his share, down to the very last wiggly, squiggly one. But Kagome hadn't even touched hers. His ears swiveled down to signal his annoyance. How was this supposed to be a date if she wouldn't cooperate?!  
  
"Uh…Inuyasha?" Was this supposed to be Italian food? Was that what he was trying to say?  
  
"What is it? Did I mess up again?" He growled, but it only came out as sounding depressed and defeated.  
  
Kagome waved her hands, "No, not at all, it's just…uh," Come on Kagome, think fast. "On a date, I usually cook the dinner…" She lied and biting her lip, she hoped he wouldn't see through her. But hoping above everything else not to hurt his feelings.  
  
Oh, so that's what it was… "Wait, why didn't you cook for Hojo?" He glared at her again. Was she trying to trick him?  
  
Kagome blushed. "Because, I don't like Hojo that much…in a dating manner that is. I mean he's a nice guy and all, but he's, well, he's a little dull. I mean compared to you that is." Flattery will get you everywhere.  
  
Inuyasha's chest puffed up. "Oh, okay, cook then wench." He waved his hand in the general direction of the well.  
  
Did he expect her to go all the way back to the well and then come all the way back here after she had cooked him dinner at two in the morning?! Well, she could change out of her nightgown into something a little nicer she supposed. Woah, was she starting to think of this as a real date? She shook her head. No this wouldn't do at all! He had kidnapped her from her home in the middle of the night, cackling like a loon and now he wanted her to slave away for him over a hot stove? About to get very angry and sit him for all she was worth, she snapped her head up and-  
  
She stopped. Inuyasha was grinning at her, very openly and very happily. Her anger drained from her body like someone had poked a hole in a water balloon. It had been a long time since she had seen him grin like that. Before…before Kikyo had been reborn. A small light went on in the back of Kagome's mind. Inuyasha was here, with her. The light started to blink and grow a little stronger. Inuyasha was not there, and not with Kikyo. He was here…and he wanted to be here. He also wanted her here with him…her, not Kikyo. She grinned. If he wanted dinner she'd make it, but perhaps another diversion was in order. "Well, Inuyasha, I thought that you'd be full since you already ate. I know I am…" She patted her stomach for emphasis.  
  
He scratched his head. "Would it not be a date if I didn't eat?"  
  
Kagome sat back. Good grief… "I'll still consider it a date if I don't eat since you ate for me." Then she smiled. The look of relief that found its way onto Inuyasha's face was too blatant not to smile at.  
  
Inuyasha was glad that he hadn't eaten all those worms for nothing. But since it was for Kagome, he guessed that it was worth every bite. He looked over at her as she stared into the still moonlit night, watching as the fireflies blinked out unknown messages to each other in the darkness. She looked prettier with her hair down, he decided. Even though she had worn it up for Hojo on the date, he still preferred it falling over her shoulders like a waterfall of dark sumi-e ink. That and he didn't like the way the paint stick had stained her lips dark. Now they were back to their original color and he was glad. The only time her lips got that dark was when she was laughing. He couldn't stand the thought that she had to convince Hojo she was happy while she was with him. Then a small light went on in the back of Inuyasha's mind. She was here now…not with that Hojo jerk. And she seemed happy as she looked out into the night. Her lips were the same dark red color she had painted them earlier, but he had seen her wipe the stain off before she had gone to bed. The light began to get brighter and pulse. That meant that she was happy to be here…with him…on a date. He blushed and looked away as she turned to look at him.  
  
Kagome wondered why Inuyasha looked away so quickly. Had he been staring at her? She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Maybe this date wasn't so bad. This had been the first time she had had a guy fix her dinner. She glanced at her plate and found that the majority of her 'dinner' had managed to crawl away. Sighing, she pushed the worms away and said, "Well," She said jokingly. "Where's my movie?"  
  
To her surprise he scooped her up again and took off back toward the way they had come from. "Over there." He said simply, smiling as he held onto her arms as they circled his shoulders.  
  
So, how do you all think Inuyasha could pull off a movie in the Feudal Age? You'll see soon…I hope. Love you all, please tell me what you think. Love  
  
Darth Mer Mer 


	7. Movie Date with Inuyasha!

Sorry for the delays, it wasn't all me this time~! Hope this was worth the wait! I own no one, they only live under my bed talking to the Orkin man! Love you all, love the feedbackers the most. Darth Mer Mer Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Inuyasha Makes a Movie.  
  
As the night passed away, Kagome felt her eyes start to droop. She peeked up through her lashes as Inuyasha's hair bushed over her cheeks. It had to be almost four in the morning by now, she thought drowsily. But as Inuyasha gently tightened his grip on her legs as they flew through the forest, she decided that it was worth losing a little bit of sleep. To be able to be alone with Inuyasha like this was truly a rare and precious gem for her memory. Smiling she leaned into him and molded her body against his back. The moonlight dappled their figures through the leaves on the warm summer night as Inuyasha headed to their next destination.  
  
She must be a little tired from the activities of their date.Inuyasha was a little bit worried that maybe, just maybe Kagome wasn't having fun. The way that she was molded against his back and the way her deep breathing was ruffling his hair next to his jaw signaled that she was yet again, starting to dose off. People didn't fall asleep if they were having a good time. He started to do multiplication worrying in his mind. Was she bored? Was she not having a good time? Or worse, had she had a better time with Hojo? Had he tired her out? Forcing an unsuitable image out of his mind about just how Hojo may have make Kagome so tired, Inuyasha turned his thoughts to the task at hand. The fact that it was almost four in the morning never forced it's way through to his mind as the true reason for Kagome's fatigue.  
  
Kagome jerked her head back as her forehead bumped into his shoulder. She didn't care how much she trusted him, there was no real way for him to safely carry her if she was in la-la land. Carefully stretching her arms and back, she settled herself in a more alert position. There had to be some way to stay awake. The last thing she wanted now was another silly fight. Maybe if they talked. "Hey, Inuyasha.talk to me."  
  
He looked back at her for a second. "Uh.why?"  
  
Inuyasha's profile fuzzed as her tired eyes began their nightly rebellion again. "Because, people are supposed to talk on dates." She yawned.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The silence stretched on for a moment.  
  
Inuyasha frantically dug through his brain for something to talk about. Usually it wasn't a problem, but now that she had demanded it of him, he couldn't think of a thing to say. Every idea that presented itself seemed too corny or mean. Most of the stands of thought lead to the burning question in his mind. Did Kagome really like Hojo? If she didn't why on earth did she go on a date with him. His face flushed as Kagome leaned into him again. He had to be interesting or the date was going to fail completely. "Uh, the giant picture show that you saw with Joho was pretty dumb." He could have smacked himself in the head if he hadn't been carrying such precious cargo.  
  
Kagome chuckled. She should have known that the conversation would come back around to Hojo. "Yep, it sure was. There was so many mistakes, it was more like comedy than drama."  
  
"What were those wenches doing with their kimono's tied in the front like that.?"  
  
Kagome blushed.maybe it was better that Inuyasha didn't know what prostitutes were. "Um, well, they have to change clothes a lot, so its easier for them to tie the sashes themselves to save the time and hassle of another person having to do it. We call it time management in my time." Ah, nothing like a little half truth to save the day!  
  
"Oh." His ears flipped back as a gust of wind blew by. "Did you have fun with him?"  
  
She blinked, "Huh?"  
  
He whispered almost too softly for her to hear, "Did you have fun today with Hojo on your date."  
  
"Oh, well, it was okay, I guess." She sighed and tried to get her tired mind to focus. "But I was a little bored."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Bored enough to fall asleep?"  
  
Good grief.he was jealous that she was sleepy at four in the morning. "Maybe."  
  
"Well, you didn't did you?"  
  
"Didn't do what?" Kagome's mind was begging her like a circus poodle to let her fall asleep.  
  
He growled. "You didn't fall asleep when you were with him."  
  
Oh, that was it. "No, but I'd never feel safe enough to let him carry me around on his back and fall asleep there either."  
  
The silence spread its wings around the couple, its quiet feathers brushing their mouths shut and leaving them with only their thoughts. Inuyasha was the first to shrug it off and speak.  
  
"Well.would you.date him again?"  
  
Wow, if she had known how seriously Inuyasha was going to take all this, she wouldn't have gone out with Hojo in the first place. "Does it really bother you that much?" She yawned again and nestled her head on his soft hair.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Maybe it does bother me, maybe it doesn't"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe I'll go on another date with Hojo and maybe I won't."  
  
"Fine then!" He huffed and turned his head back around.  
  
Damitable, infuriating woman. Was she that dense? Granted he had asked her out on a date even when he hadn't the foggiest idea what one was. Still that didn't give her the right to tease him like that. "Yes. It bothered me." His ears laid flat against his head. "I didn't like seeing you with another guy, okay? I like you too much to let another guy try to take up too much time in your life. I don't care if he's human or not. Just because I'm a hanyou doesn't mean that I don't care about you as much as he does." For once Inuyasha was glad for the darkness. At least she wouldn't be able to how red his face was now.  
  
He was getting very annoyed with silence as it descended again. This time it was Kagome who broke the silence.  
  
She snored. Fast asleep on his back, Kagome had ended the argument in her own way. But in the process, had missed the sweet words that had colored Inuyasha's cheeks pink.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Well, on to the movie.he thought and bounded through the night.  
  
When Kagome woke up, the forest around her was lit by about ten lanterns scattered in the small glade. She rubbed her eyes and looked up as Inuyasha darted to her side. He had been whispering to someone or something behind a huge piece of white cloth strung up between the two trees. The light glowed softly on it, casting the same amount of light as the theater had earlier in the day. A huge grin on his face let Kagome know that he wasn't mad at her for falling asleep.  
  
Now that she was awake, the show could start. He sat next to her and pulled the small bag of goodies closer to them. The grass was soft under their hands as they sat staring at the great white sheet. His ears flicked back and forth in his excitement. "Ready for this?" He asked the drowsy girl at his side.  
  
Kagome nodded and stared at the sheet, ready for anything. Dinner had, after all, been worms. How on earth was Inuyasha going to get a movie to play here in the Feudal Age? Her burning questions were doused as she heard the familiar sound of Miroku's voice behind the screen.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Sengoku Jidai Shin-nima." Suddenly the screen was lit from behind by a bright blue flames. Kagome clapped as the silhouettes of Miroku, Sango, Kaede-baachan and Shippou were cast on the cloth. Inuyasha simply grinned as Kagome's face lit up. "We hope you enjoy the show! And when its done, Kagome-sama, will you bear my child?" Miroku's shadow bowed low.  
  
"'Scuse me." Inuyasha leapt to his feet and disappeared behind the curtain for a brief second before his shadow bopped Miroku's on the head. The towheaded hanyou strutted back to his place beside Kagome as the players chuckled. "Sorry." He whispered to his date. Turning he shouted to the screen, "Okay, no more of that! Get on with it!" He then set to searching through his bag.  
  
Miroku straightened. "Our tale tonight is one of terror, love and shadowy figures!" He chucked at his own pun and ducked as Sango took her own swing at the priest. "Long ago, in the remotest part of the forest lived an old witch!" He stepped away and Kaede-baachan stepped forward, pretending to sweep the road in front of her.  
  
"Why do I have to be the old witch.?" She muttered just loud enough to elicit a laugh from Kagome. Clearing her throat she spoke her lines like a pro. "Ah, the air is clean, the sun is bright, there is nothing that could ruin this day!"  
  
Miroku's figure appeared again as Shippou continued the narration. "But little did she know that the Perverted Prince was making his way through her forest!" The Perverted Prince crept around the shadow forest without the witch seeing him. Suddenly he made his move and groped the witch's behind.  
  
The witch howled, "What do you think you are doing, insolent whelp!"  
  
"Oh, you aren't a beautiful young woman!" He leapt back and threw his hands in the air. "You aren't even young!"  
  
"Foolish boy, I will teach you!" She waved the broom and the silhouette of the Perverted Prince. Kagome gasped as Miroku's shadow turned into the round floating demon surrounded by blue flames. "There! Now you know what it is like to be something other than young and beautiful!"  
  
Miroku's voice sounded as the bloated shadow floated into the forest. "Oh, noooo! What can I do now other than hide deep in the forest and hope no one ever finds me!"  
  
Kagome laughed and clapped, as the fires died down and the actors disappeared. Inuyasha handed her a bag of chips and a chocolate bar. Granted he didn't tell her that Shippou had handed them over under to him. Kagome smiled and took the chocolate bar. The plan was in motion. He dug through the bag again and pulled out the secret weapon.  
  
There was a rustle behind the sheet as Kagome heard Sango whispered protest, "I don't get it, why do I have to do this?"  
  
Miroku's voice whispered back, "Because it was in one of Kagome-sama's animes that she likes."  
  
As the fox fire lights reappeared, Sango sighed, posed and twirled across the screen chanting, "Do you know, do you know? Have you heard the news?" Her hair was in pigtails and as she twirled back Kagome cracked up as she caught the reference to Utena. Inuyasha grinned as she laughed. "The Perverted Prince traveled deeper and deeper into the forest. Sadly, he traveled so far that three years from the day he had been turned to a monster he ended up a the witch's house again.  
  
The witch reappeared, sweeping the floor in front of her. "Ah, the air is clean, the sun is bright, there is nothing that could ruin this day!" Then she screamed as the monster that had been the Perverted Prince bit her on the behind. "AH! What are you doing monster!"  
  
The monster replied, "I have learned much in the past three years, if I can no longer grope beautiful, young women, then I will bit the behinds of those who don't see me soon enough!"  
  
"Well, we can't have that!" Suddenly the witch turned into a slender lady with a puff of smoke. "Now then, I am young and beautiful! You can no longer bite me!"  
  
Kagome chuckled, seeing the flaw in judgment. She didn't even notice as Inuyasha yawned and stretched beside her. His arm descended over her shoulders. With his other hand he opened the secret weapon. Kagome started, then leaned into him, eyes glued to the screen as her head nuzzled against his shoulder. A small, contented smile played on her lips.  
  
Meanwhile, on the screen, the Perverted Prince Monster was gnawing on the witch's behind. Finally, the witch yelled, "ENOUGH!" She waved the magic broom and the monster turned into a prince once more. "There are you happy!?" The witch shook with anger as the Prince stroked her bottom.  
  
"No, now I am forever cursed to chase after young women's behinds, not to bite them, but to grope them!" He sat and started to cry. "What am I to do?!"  
  
The witch sighed. "Here, let me help you." She waved the broom again and whapped him on the head. "There let this be your lesson you letch!"  
  
Shippou's voice sounded again, "And so, our story ends with a happy couple forever cursed to be together. The end."  
  
As the players appeared behind the curtain for their final bow, Inuyasha made his move. Quickly gulping down part of the liquid inside, he passed a bottle of Pocari Sweat to Kagome. He could hear his heart beating in his ears.would she drink it?  
  
Kagome glanced down at the bottle in her hands and smiled. So that was what he was up to. Grinning, she delicately sipped from the lip of the bottle, placing her mouth where Inuyasha's had been only seconds before. It was only fair after all, she had done that with Hojo and had promised to do it with Inuyasha too. Then her eyes went wide, wait.did that mean? A bright blush painted her cheeks as the final thought dawned on her tired brain. Did he mean to do that too? OH NO!  
  
Inuyasha only grinned beside her.  
  
Bawahaha! Fanfic.net is up, I'm a happy girl. Hope you like this part. Only one to go. If you liked it, please leave feedback(if it's up.) Cough, cough, goodnightkiss. The more feedback the juicier it will be! Love you all! Darth Mer Mer 


	8. Inuyasha's Goodnight Kiss...?

First off, I would like to thank all of you who were kind enough to leave me feedback. I sincerely appreciate your comments, praise and hearing what you think of my stories. It is feedbackers that keep my spirits high enough to keep on typing and writing. Thank god work is finally over. But now I have tons of material to perhaps write a real novel.I donno.we'll see. Secondly, I would like to thank Regan-chan for her wonderful idea on how to wrap this story up. Love you all. Missed you. I own no one, they only live under my bed, playing the stupid Golf Game on my PS2.  
  
The only thing she could see was the reflection of her bedside lamp in his gold eyes. Honestly, how did she get herself into these predicaments. Nervously biting her lower lip, Kagome slid her eyes away from the crouched form of her date. Thank goodness he had listened to her pleas about it being allowed to drop your date off at the window instead of the front door. Inuyasha was acting more like a copy cat than a dog demon. The only sound she could hear was the constant ticking of her alarm clock and the lazy chirps of the birds outside. They were only just waking up as the sun tinted the edge of the horizion the color of ripe cantalope.  
  
He sat still as Mount Fuji. He had seen everything not six hours ago from this same window ledge. One eyebrow twitched at the memory, the only thing moving on his frozen body. That tiny movement showed that he was truly unable to let the memory of Kagome's goodnight to Hojo go. Granted, he believed in his heart of hearts that somehow, his goodnight would be more special.to him and to Kagome. This was the culmination of the entire night. Everything he had done up to this point, all the work and planning and coersion all of it would be judged by the girl in front of him. How he had done, for better or for worse would be shown in how she told him goodnight. And so, with great anticipation, he waited. . . . Before the cackling mass of white hair and red cloth had abducted her into the night, Kagome had kissed Hojo, knowing full well that Inuyasha had been watching. This was what the hanyou saw.  
  
The fool saying goodnight to the Kagome.  
  
Kagome saying goodnight to the fool.  
  
The fool stepped forward.  
  
Kagome ran her hand through her hair and blushed.  
  
She leaned in and..  
  
The fool leaned in and. 2. 3. The date ended. . . .  
  
Kagome ran her hand through her hair nervously.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. Oh, she had done that with Hojo right before.that. For once during the night he knew exactally what to do. It took all the willpower he had to keep from leaping across the short distance and saying the goodnight himself. But he had to wait.it was the way it was done. And Kagome had promised to do everything with him that she had done with Hojo earlier. He wiggled like a puppy. Okay, he thought, step one. "G-goodnight, Kagome." Wait.wait for it.  
  
Kagome looked down at the wiggling mass of red and white. What on earth was he doing? Why was he being so shy all of a sudden. A blush spread over her cheeks, was he waiting for her to do it? Well, she had been the instigator of the Hojo kiss.so he probably expected her to start his as well. She had to buy some time. "Goodnight, Inuyasha." She whispered. She lowered her eyes again to avoid his piercing gaze. Good grief.it was five in the morning. He wanted a kiss, but all she could think about in her tired mind was how soft and inviting her pillow looked. Her eyes drooped. WAIT! This was her big chance! This was her chance to get somewhere with Inuyasha.he had gone to all that trouble to make sure she had a good time. And now he wanted her to kiss him.how could she be tired at a time like this?!  
  
Why was she fidgeting like that? He tilted his head and mentally went through the steps in his mind.it would be soon. His heart felt like it was trying to leap out of his throat. Watching Kagome as the pink tinted her cheeks made all the effort and time worth it. He had spent an entire night with her.now was the time to let everything show. She had to know how he felt. He waited for her to step forward.  
  
Kagome's heart sped up.then she smiled. It was only fair after all. Smiling, her heart beating faster than it ever had in her life, Kagome readied herself for the kiss. Her hand nervously brushed her hand behind her ear. This was her time.she was about to kiss the man she held so dear to her heart. And he wanted her to kiss him. Not anyone else was in his mind at this moment. She was content and happy.  
  
Finally, he knew exactally what to do! The entire evening he had had to follow the rules and pray that he didn't mess up. But this time was different. He had a box seat for the show. And now he knew all the steps.and more importantly he knew what to do and how to say goodnight in the new modern way. He waited for her to move and held his breath.  
  
She stepped forward, ready to kiss him for the first time. She knew that he didn't see her as a substitute for Kikyo anymore. All he saw right now was her.  
  
All he saw was her step forward. That was his cue. Heart beating in his throat, he leaned towards her, ready to prove how much he cared.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as he leaned in. This was it.  
  
Inuyasha gulped and smiled. Finally.  
  
She waited for his lips to touch hers.  
  
He ran through the steps to be sure that everything was perfect.  
  
She leaned in.  
  
He leaned in.  
  
Now!  
  
Inuyasha leaned in and squarely head butted Kagome.  
  
Kagome landed with an unceremonious thud on her bedroom floor. Eyes crossed, she squeezed them shut to hold back the smarting tears. What on earth?  
  
He sat back, chest thrust out proudly. He had done something modern and proper for Kagome's time. He had seen Kagome and Hojo headbutt from his bird's eye vantage point. Little did he know that they had actually shared a quick peck of a kiss and not really knocked heads as it had seemed. The smile on his face melted away as he saw tears sliding down Kagome's cheeks.  
  
Kagome moaned.her forehead throbbing with pain. Why did he do that? The ache in her head was splitting her thoughts into pieces smaller than slivers of glass. Tears of pain and disappointment escaped from their eyelash prison as she fought to keep the sobs in her chest from breaking out of her clentched teeth. Before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha was by her side in a blur of white hair.  
  
"Kagome! What happened? Did I do something wrong?!" He worriedly fussed about around her.  
  
She shook her head, still not trusting her voice. Did he really think that she had butted heads with Hojo to say goodnight at the door. God, she was such a fool.no wonder he had seemed so eager. He hadn't planned to kiss her at all. More tears fell unbidden.  
  
Oh, gods, she was crying.what had he done!? To try to help he gently patted her head then stopped when she flinched as his fingers ran over her forehead. His gold eyes widened as he saw the red goose egg growing there. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly as he pressed her forehead to his own. "I didn't mean to bump you that hard.I just got too into it." He whispered sadly. "I thought that this was what you were supposed to do when you ended a date.  
  
Kagome only sagged against him, crying with dissapointment. Of course he didn't understand. He had only mimicked what he had seen.that explained the worms, the shadow play and everything else. He had seen it only as a competition and nothing more. "No.you're supposed to end a date with a kiss." She cried.sad, angry and in pain.  
  
If there had been a boulder big enough, he would have burried himself under it and died to make up for the stupid mistake he had just made. That's why she was crying.he flinched as the sobs finally burst out of her small mouth. Ears drooping he looked away, then he stopped.  
  
Kagome felt him tense beside her. She had tried so hard to keep her disappointment shoved down her throat, but in the end it had escaped. And now he was most likely going to make a break for it. The bitter tears refused to stop their downpour.  
  
Then, ever so lightly, gentle fingers carressed her jaw and tilted her head towards him. As softly as possible Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome. His lips pressed to hers in a moment of warmth and tenderness as his arms circled her and drew her too him. As they parted he whispered, "I had a wonderful time tonight. But I wanted you to have a better time.I'm sorry that I don't always know what's right and what's not. But I care about you."  
  
Too stunned to speak, the tears dried up in their tracks. Kagome's pain dissapated with the hanyou's quiet words. Sniffing she looked up at his sad eyes and felt a small smile lift the corners of her mouth. "Thank you."  
  
Suddenly very self concious of themselves and each other, the two quickly stood up and took a step back. Inuyasha scratched the back of his head as Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed. "Uh.well, goodnight, Kagome."  
  
She stood again, walked to him and braced her hands on his shoulders. Leaning up on tip-toe she gently kissed the boy and whispered, "Goodnight, Inuyasha. Thank you for a wonderful time." She grinned. "Our date was a lot more fun that the one with Hojo."  
  
He grinned as she stepped back. "Good." He said, some of his pride reasserting itself. "I expect you back today." He kissed her cheek one last time and leapt out the window. "Goodnight, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled and snuggled under her covers. Finally, some rest. The night had been fun, but it had taken a lot out of her. She rolled over and let sleep finally come.  
  
Five minutes later, her alarm clock went off. She groaned and threw her pillow at the damned thing.  
  
Five minutes after that, Inuyasha popped his head back through the window and was demanding for her to come back to the Feudal Age.  
  
Kagome sighed, threw her pillow at the hanyou and went back to sleep..  
  
The end.  
  
Hope it was worth the wait.I know that I was naughty.gomen, gomen! FEEDBACK ME PEOPLE! Thank you wonderful souls! Love you all, goodnight. Smooch.headbutt! 


End file.
